Intense research has been focused on polymer nanocomposites because of their potential to dramatically enhance properties relative to neat polymer and to yield multifunctional materials. Since their discovery in the early 1990s, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have been extensively studied as nanofillers because of their low density, high aspect ratio, and excellent mechanical, electrical, and thermal properties. However, major challenges remain in the development of polymer/CNT nanocomposites, especially as related to CNT dispersion via industrially scalable, environmentally friendly methods and understanding the relationship between dispersion and optimal properties. Several strategies have been studied to achieve well-dispersed polymer/CNT nanocomposites, including melt mixing, polymer/CNT blending in solvent (often with surface functionalization and/or sonication pretreatment), and in situ polymerization. Use of melt mixing alone often leads to limited CNT dispersion in polymer. Blending polymer and in situ polymerization methods can lead to better dispersion, but the former is not environmentally friendly and both methods have limited applicability and scalability.